


Grimnir x Reader x Siegfried

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Series: Sharing is Caring [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Though extremely different in almost every way, The Mad Cyclone and the Dragonslayer did have one thing in common - their exceptional nervousness when it came to giving and receiving heartfelt gifts.Trying to find the perfect way to calmly yet warmly accept a present proved difficult for them both. And though they had each devoted time to rehearsing in private, this Valentine’s Day brought with it a complication they couldn’t have planned for.
Relationships: Grimnir (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/Grimnir (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy), Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Series: Sharing is Caring [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Grimnir x Reader x Siegfried

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Sharing is Caring" series, a request event held on my tumblr to celebrate the 100-follower milestone.

You’d asked Narmaya for help making the chocolates you handed out this year.

Having never heard of “satyrion chocolate”, you had no idea the treats your comrades nibbled at shyly would send a surge of overwhelming desire through them. Their nerves were forgotten, quickly replaced by an irrefutable need to show you their appreciation in a way far more satisfying than words.

Grimnir had practically pounced on you, his enthusiasm resulting in your current position - lying down on the tabletop as he straddled your hips. Always a gentleman, Siegfried had stepped in to prevent your legs from dangling off the table’s edge. Somehow he made an every action seem tender; even something as lewd as pulling your underwear aside to slide his hard cock along your slickness. He kept your legs hoisted up high as he pumped slowly inside you, his strong arms wrapped around your thighs, trailing gentle kisses along your calf.

Grimnir, meanwhile, had utterly lost himself as soon as he hastily pushed up your shirt and freed your breasts. With a squeal of delight he closed his lips around one nipple, sucking at it greedily, his tongue eagerly lapping at the sensitive bud. One hand grasped your other breast and squeezed it roughly, almost amateurly, like an overexcited teenager. You glanced down to see his bright red cheeks burning against your skin, his odd-colored eyes sparkling with nervous delight as he looked up at you.

“ _Oooh_ , _Singulaaaarity_ ,” he whined, nuzzling your chest, “I want to be inside you too, Singularity…. Me next, me next, please?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
